


THE Day

by nothairystiles



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: F/M, This is Bad, please, so post YOUR GGF fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothairystiles/pseuds/nothairystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert gives Anne new insight into the day they met.</p><p>Written before "Goodbye - Green Gables Fables #2.35".</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE Day

They were in the quad. THE quad, as Anne always thought of it. THE quad where they had worked everything out and finally gotten together. 

They weren’t at that exact spot (THE spot). They were enjoying the nice weather in the shade. (Anne did have vague future plans for THE spot. A plaque, a poem, something).

Gilbert sat with his legs crossed. Anne’s head rested on one knee, with her hair spread across his lap. He had seen a Youtube video of Chris Pratt braiding a reporter’s hair during an interview and gotten the idea that he should be able to do the same. Something about he couldn’t do everything Star-Lord could, but he could do this. Anne didn’t really mind. He was careful not to pull, and it was nice having Gilbert play with her hair.

For a while, Anne had been ignoring Gilbert’s muttering and looking at THE spot and imagining. Finally, she broke the silence with, “Gil?”

“Mmmhhhmm?” he answered. He was concentrating very hard, but he was listening.

“When did you know?”

Gil made a frustrated noise. “I still don’t. This isn’t how a braid is supposed to look at all.” He began undoing his work.

“No. When did you know you loved me?” Anne sometimes asked about this, learning what was really happening in Gilbert’s mind for those two lost years. 

“Oh,” Gilbert said with a tone implying he felt he should have known what she meant immediately. “The day we met.”

Anne sat up in surprise to face Gil, his fingers still tangled in her hair. He worked to extricate them. “You mean the day I hit you over the head with a lockerboard?” (THE day).

“Well, yes, it was the same day. But we’ve always defined that day differently. For you, it was the lockerboard. For me, it was falling in love,” he said simply. Anne raised her eyebrows, urging him to keep talking. 

“When you started at school, I was away. But everyone kept talking about you when they called and texted and I … made sure I was update to date with your social media and videos. I was pretty excited to meet you. And the day I came back to school, you were actually really friendly, waving and saying hi when we saw each other and in classes where we sat far away.” Gilbert frowned. “I always wondered why you didn’t include that part of the story. That you were so nice that morning. Anyway, by the time we got to Chemistry, I had seen enough. I knew that I had never met anyone like you. Still haven’t. Don’t think I ever will.” At this point, Gilbert looked at Anne with a certain smile, which she returned, and they looked at each other in the way that always made Phil roll her eyes.

“Anyway, Chemistry was the first time I was going to get to actually talk to you. I didn’t know then that it was your declared foe. So I made a complete jackass of myself trying to get your attention. Teenage boys are dumb,” he shrugged. “And then, I rose to new heights of jackassery, and you know, the lockerboard thing. But I maintain that they were separate events.”

Anne began thinking over the day in question, trying to remember every interaction they’d had, everything both she and Gilbert had done before Chemistry. 

“What about you?” Gilbert asked.

Anne sighed. “I don’t know. It either happened so quickly or so slow that I didn’t notice.” She was a little ashamed of this. Gilbert was the actual love of her life, and she didn’t know when she started to love him. She was working to give up her romantic ideals, but this still stung.

Gilbert picked up on her discomfort. “Do you love me now?” Anne gave him a radiant smile in response. “Then that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Chris Pratt video is real: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tHrUr_ozZs
> 
> I desperately want new GGF fic. So I am posting this so everyone who can actually write will see how terrible it is and put up their own stuff. PLEASE.
> 
> ETA: They talk about this in "Goodbye - Green Gables Fables #2.35"! Headcanon becoming canon!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvA7uVamhb8


End file.
